


First Kiss

by Lady_Monochromic



Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Monochromic/pseuds/Lady_Monochromic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: Romance was not the boys' forte but Shun was the closest they could idealise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post JANUARY 2014

Although the five off them were close and could talk about any topic, they were still boys, and talking about their own personal love lives was hard. Kaname’s crush on his neighbour was only known to that of her sister; Chizuru out rightly confessed his all to Mary – no one else told; Yuuki’s attachment to  _cinderella_  was undetected by himself let alone his friends; and Yuuta’s relationship with Takahashi would have been more secretive if they hadn’t heard her confession. Shun barely had anything resembling to love except the one-sided confession he received on valentine’s but then the four boys didn’t want to pry into anything that would taint their image of Shun.

Upon finding the relationship Shun’s brother had, they each had their egos knocked in one way or another. They barely had a girl to fantasise let alone end up with a deep connection, so with the little existence of females in their lives their closest was Shun – though why they didn’t count Masaki was unfair. Rather than inappropriate thoughts it was simply a substitution to fill their hearts with entertainment.

That was soon shattered, however, when a flushed Shun came up to the rooftop during lunch. Chizuru loudly prodding Shun to “spill the beans”. After various other prodding by the same blond boy he finally spoke.

"I had my…" Shun could no longer keep eye contact with the group listening but continued, "f-first kiss."

Such soft words ripped their ears, honestly bleeding from such words uttered by the airy boy. Uncomfortable at the blank stares Shun received he tried to make conversation but not one responded. Instead they sat frozen, eyes glazed, listening to the whistle ringing in their ears.


End file.
